1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a case for an impact detector to detect that a product has received an impact or a forth, and further relates to an impact detector using the case, and a package employing the impact detector.
2. Related Art
When a product such as a precision device is transported, there is an occasion where the product is damaged due to handling in the transportation. If the impact or the forth given to the product is below a certain level, a damage preventive measure taken during packaging may prevent damage to the product. However, when unexpected shock or force has been applied to the product due to erroneous or rough handling, damage to the product cannot be prevented completely.
If the exterior package is greatly damaged due to the impact, damage to the internal product can be found before arriving at a customer's site or a store. However, there is a case in which an internal product only is damaged even though there is no change in the external appearance. In such a case, the damage to the product is found after the customer has received the product and unpacked it, which may cause claims from the customer and a loss of reliability to the vendor. Then, an approach has been taken, in which a package is provided with an impact detector and the impact applied to the package is detected.
JP-2009-156726-A discloses an impact detector, in which a weight is provided in a case formed of a front case and a rear case and the weight moves in the paths when the package is tilted beyond a certain angle, which is observed from a window disposed on the front case.
The impact detector as disclosed in JP-2009-156726-A is configured to detect the impact for the first time when the tilt angle exceeds a previously set angle and the set angle cannot be changed. However, the tilt angle allowable for the packaged product is different for each type of product, so that the impact detector needs to cope with different tilt angles.
Such an impact detector includes at least two case members and includes a weight disposed in the case members. Then, each case needs to be formed corresponding to the slant to detect at least one of the cases.